Angels On The Moon
by Scene.Queen.Schylar
Summary: Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know. If I can't see the sun, then maybe I should go." ItachixOC, character death.


**disclaimer;**

i don't own Naruto.  
if i did i would be finding a way to kill Sakura,  
not writing Fanfiction.  
Naruto and all registered trademarks are property of:  
Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

**Angels On The Moon**

"**the question is not whether we will die, but how we will live."  
****-Joan Borysenko**

* * *

"Nagato Pein. Konan. Hidan. Kakuzu. Sasori no Danna. Deidara. Zetzu. Hoshigaki Kisame. Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Madara." Monotonous. Cold. Distant. All perfect ways to describe the voice that spoke, but none quite as fitting as lifeless.

"We already know the names of the Akatsuki members, Samine. They are on the front page of the Bingo Book, with yours topping the list as the most dangerous ninja known to society, wanted in all lands for multiple murders, espionage schemes, robberies, and kidnappings. And we know you killed the Tsuchikage last year, so you can fess up to that now. Just explain to us the capabilities of each of the members and we will welcome you back with open arms. You will be considered a hero in Konoha again. It will be as if you never left. The villagers have forgotten about the entire accident. They know that you tried your best to fend off the Akatsuki, and understand that you were overpowered and kidnapped."

A tall man in a long black jacket accompanied by a woman in a short skirt and mesh top with a similar jacket in yellow stood before a chair. Tied with chakra locks, a girl, probably not older than sixteen, bleeding from her arms and legs with numerous senbon protruding from every which direction, sat with her head held high, eyes blazing with fury. Her short black hair framed her pearly white face, and the blue eyes held a look of ferocity comparable to that of a wild animal. Bruises covered her entire face, and it was obvious that it didn't affect the sadistic shinobi at all.

"Now Ibiki-sensei, and Anko-whore, this really isn't any way to treat your greatest student, especially when she is your superior, now is it? Did I anger you when I cast a genjutsu on that pathetic Genin you replaced me with? Or when I recalled the fact that I killed half of your ANBU Corps while they tried to capture me? Such foul tempers ninja have these days. After all, what will the villagers think when they realize that it was not the Akatsuki, full of criminals and murderers that impaled me, but the Jounin of Konoha, the ones sworn to protect them with their own lives."

A sly smile crawled across the girls face, and the woman in the jacket slashed her across the face with a kunai. Blood flowed down her face and onto her neck, soaking on her scarf, pooling in the valley of her collarbone before rolling down onto her torn white shirt. The remnants of her cloak lay in shreds over her feet, gathering most of the blood lost. Grinning manically, she licked the crimson liquid from her jaw, and savored the metallic taste, eyes closed and smiling widely. She was definitely a masochist.

"TELL US THE CAPABILITIES GODDAMMIT! WE CAN SAVE YOU IF YOU TELL US!!!"

The woman, Anko, was growing impatient. Samine was her friend. And now she was dying, and the only thing she could do was speed up the process and get some information out before the rest of the interrogation squad finished her off. All members had been warned not to look the girl in the eyes, for that was how she cast the genjutsu that finished them off. Yamanaka Ino had struck herself over vital organs repeatedly while the previous Hokage-to-be had cackled sadistically, unleashing the worst of her minds cruelty onto the possessed girl. Her only input on nearly killing her former ally was that Ibiki shouldn't have had the street walking slut in an interrogation room with a person of her skill.

"Ibiki-sensei, according to the way of the ninja presented in Konohagakure, what kind of person is the ninja that reveals the names of his comrades to the enemy? Not sure? Or have you forgotten? Let me remind you. **TRASH.**And I may be a criminal, and I may have killed innocent people, and I may have made choices that hurt myself and others, but according to the ninja way, I am a true ninja. Because, if you recall, the way of the ninja is 'no name, no past, no present, no future, just the mission.' And Ibiki-sensei, all the things I have done, I have done for the sake of the mission. So I believe that you may want to look into a career transfer, as all the things you have asked me to do defy the way of the ninja. How can you expect me to give the names of my comrades up? You would never do such a thing, so something here smells a bit hypocritical. And that never sits well with a Hokage, especially one like Sarutobi."

"What the hell would you know of a ninja way, Samine? You're a monster. A freak with a bloodlust like an animal. All you ever cared about was yourself. You didn't even deserve to wear the headband of Konoha, for you felt no alliance to anyone here. Honestly, you're better off with those ruthless men."

It had been Anko that had spoken, tears rolling down her round face and plopping onto the exposed flesh visible under the skimpy shirt she wore.

"He that makes a beast of himself takes away the pain of being a man, Anko."

This seemed to stun the two Jounin, and they stopped for a moment before they made their next move. It seemed to hurt them, but they had come to a conclusion, and they told the girl that they would return in a few minutes after their talk with the Hokage, and that medical ninja would be healing her.

"You were going to be Hokage, Samine. The people believed in you. They still do. But there is no room in a heart like yours for people that truly care. You proved that a long time ago."

At that, they turned on their heels and strode from the room. When the medical ninja arrived, they heard the girl talking, or singing for that matter, to herself. They stopped and listened.

**Do you dream, that the world will know your name?****  
****So tell me your name****  
****Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?****  
****I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel****  
****I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive****  
****To know I'm alive****  
****Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know****  
****If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go****  
****Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon****  
****Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon****  
****Do you believe, in the day that you were born?****  
****Tell me do you believe?****  
****Do you know that every day's the first of the rest of your life?****  
****Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know****  
****If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go****  
****Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon****  
****Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon****  
****This is to one last day in the shadows****  
****And to know a brother's love****  
****This is to New York City angels****  
****And the rivers of our blood****  
****This is to all of us, to all of us****  
****Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know****  
****If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go****  
****Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon****  
****Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon****  
****You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies****  
****And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side****  
****But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know****  
****Don't tell me if I'm dying****  
****Don't tell me if I'm dying****  
****Don't tell me if I'm dying**

The girl finished her song, and the medics entered, slightly awed by the fact the girl wasn't afraid of dying, and that she knew she was dying and did nothing to stop it, or to save herself. She just threw her life away, for a bunch of criminals, no less. They wouldn't miss her would they? As they were leaving, the two interrogators from before entered, and told her about their discussion with the Hokage, and her fate, if she didn't take this last chance to save herself.

"Tell us the abilities, or your fate is sealed."

"Never."

"You may have one night, your execution is tomorrow."

"Do I get to watch the sun come up?"

"Is that your final wish?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You may sleep in the Hokages cells. They are much nicer than the dungeons."

"I'm just a criminal. I will sleep where I belong."

"Why? You are a former ally of Konoha, you saved the village from war many times, and you wish to sleep in a cell with rotten thieves and beggars?"

"That is what a criminal is classified as, and since I am a criminal in your eyes that is where I belong. I have not condemned myself to that cell, you have."

"You condemned yourself when you slashed the headband and walked out those gates, leaving a trail of blood and gore behind you."

"Some things are more important than reputation Anko. Tell me, did Kakashi go looking for you when I left? Or did he realize his hand had a lower STD transfer rate than you do?"

"You broke his heart, you bitch."

"On the contrary, I had never asked for it. Mine was broken long ago. After the government condemned their own ANBU Captain to a life of exile for fear of being taken over by people with heart and soul embedded in this Village."

"That wasn't how it happened."

"Were you there? Ibiki and I were, we know exactly what happened. Perhaps you should have him fill you in on the real story behind the massacre, since you are too blind to see it yourself."

"Kakashi is in love with you."

"Hmmm. Sounds like a personal problem."

"So you're saying you don't care that someone loves you?"

"His heart isn't my concern."

"Your comrades should have been."

"I find that my original comrades meant more to me than he did."

"Itachi left, why can't you move on."

"Because you don't give up on the things you love."

"He didn't want you back."

"Quite the opposite my dear. I've had him the entire time."

**

* * *

**

the next morning

Samine watched, her eyes gazing slightly above the Hokage Mountain, where she knew the rest of the Akatsuki would converse to watch her execution. She had asked they not save her, or even attempt to, much to Itachis dismay. He truly loved her, and it would hurt him forevermore to watch this. The silhouettes of the organization blocked a bit of the vibrant sky, and she smiled slightly, knowing they cared enough to watch. She was thinking her words over carefully, wanting to make an impact without straining herself.

"Samine, have you any last words before your execution?"

"Of all the things you people have done to me, the worst you have done is take me from the man I love. Of all the things that I have done wrong in your eyes, falling in love was the worst. If that is truly the way life works, I choose death. There is no room in this world for a shinobi that has heart, and Konoha had proved it."

"Is that all?"

"More than anything, I love Uchiha Itachi. And you can never take that from me."

At that, the executioner pulled the lever, and the crate gave way. The kunoichis body shook for a few moments, and went limp, smile still on her face. This drew an angry roar from the crowd, who had been touched by the woman's passing words. The group of people on the mountaintop slowly faded from view, the man with the ebony hair and crimson eyes leaving his heart hanging with the corpse of the woman he loved.

* * *

A/N;

i understand completely that this is mediocre,  
to a point that it disgusts me,  
flames are welcome,  
as are reviews and PMs with constructive criticism.  
oh, and i am fully aware that Samine is MarySue.  
the story requester wanted it that way,  
so don't blame me.

3Schylar.


End file.
